


One step forward, two steps back

by LadyWhistledownsFan



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut, life can be complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhistledownsFan/pseuds/LadyWhistledownsFan
Summary: Colin and Penelope's friendship is changed after a drunken kiss. Can they overcome the awkwardness to get their friendship back on track? Or do they want something more?
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 32
Kudos: 209





	1. Tale of the Unexpected

There was no doubt about it. Colin Bridgerton was an incorrigible flirt! 

Penelope had always shared an easy, flirtatious banter with him and it had once given her hope, especially in the early days of their friendship, that he may feel something more for her. Her hope was quickly and firmly dashed when she saw him sharing the same smiles and shameless banter with every woman he talked to. That was just who he was. He had an innate charm and, growing up with four sisters, an ease around women. 

“To Eloise, on her new job as Features Editor at Veritas. Step bravely, make good choices and heaven help the men who get in your way!”

“Not a good idea, as you know from personal experience, Bro!” shouted Eloise, laughing. 

“And I have the bruises to prove it! 

A good natured cheer echoed around the table. A Bridgerton family meal was always lively and fun, so unlike those in her family. 

“And congratulations to Pen on getting a publishing deal!” Eloise added. “I always knew she was a fantastic writer, so I’m glad others agree” 

“And if you ever need a hand with the more difficult phrasing, Pen, you only need ask” Colin laughed. She looked at him and held his gaze. Their eyes locked in a silent challenge, he smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

“Nah, I’ve read your writing. I think I’ll be fine” she deadpanned. Good natured laughter broke out, along with murmurs of ‘she got you there’ and ‘you tell him, Pen!’ She returned his eyebrow challenge, refusing to back down. By now, the others around the table had become aware of the held gaze. Benedict coughed and made a glib comment about not wanting to ever annoy Penelope and the spell was broken. 

Penelope reflected that, once upon a time, such a moment between her and Colin would have been very different. She would have analysed every detail, searching for meaning and desperately hoping that there was one. Now, after years of knowing him and becoming his friend, she just chalked it up to Colin being Colin. The shameless flirt. Their friendship had blossomed in recent years, solidified by working together in a bar in the summers when she was back from University. Over the last couple of years, her crush had mellowed to the point where she didn’t really think about him unless he was directly mentioned. It was no longer an all-consuming, heart-stopping rollercoaster thanks also to the stream of women that she’d seen him with. Eloise often joked that Colin’s front door should be a revolving one. Each girlfriend lasted no more than a couple of months before he would declare that the fling had run its course. He managed to always part on good terms, though, his easy charm diffusing any real emotional fall-out.

The meal ended and everyone was waiting for their minibus. Penelope saw Benedict say something quietly in Colin’s ear and they both turned to look at her. 

“What?” she asked. “Do I have something in my teeth?” 

“No” Benedict laughed. “I was just saying how much you’ve changed from the shy teenager you used to be. Your new-found confidence suits you, Pen. You coming back to Mum’s for a nightcap?”

“Wow, thanks. That’s really nice of you to say, Ben. Um, yeah, ok.

They all climbed out of the taxi and made their way down the path to Mrs Bridgerton’s house. Ever since she was 11, Violet (and Edmund, before he passed) had treated her as a member of the family. Now 27, Pen still felt safe and welcome in the house, comforted by the cheerful chaos of the family within it. Making their way to the kitchen, Benedict was taking drinks orders and ransacking cupboards for glasses and snacks. Even though only her youngest children still lived with her, the others still treated it like their own home, often reverting to their teenage selves the second they crossed the threshold. 

A couple of hours later, after Hyacinth and Gregory had declared the evening dull and gone to their rooms and the evening was winding down, Penelope stretched and announced that she was heading home. 

“I’ll get you an Uber” offered Benedict. 

“No need. I could do with the walk to sober me up a bit!”

“It’s no trouble, Pen. Can’t have you wandering the streets of Richmond by yourself. Besides, your place is 15 minutes away.

“Thanks, Ben, but I did grow up on these ‘mean streets’. I’m sure I’ll be fine on the walk back to mine.”

“At least don’t walk back by yourself. Colin, you’ll walk her back, won’t you?”

Penelope started to protest, but Colin offered his arm and bowed.

“Pleasure, my lady, to escort you to your lodgings” he grinned. 

“Shut up, you idiot” Penelope laughed. 

“Seriously. Grab your coat, Love! You’ve pulled!” he winked at her theatrically.

“Well, if there was ever an argument for walking by myself…!” she joked, linking his arm companionably.

The walk back was enjoyable. They chatted amiably; tipsy ramblings at the end of an evening out. 

"It's true, I tell you! That waitress was totally hitting on you!"

"She wasn't. She was just being friendly"

"If she was just being friendly, then why wasn't she like that with everyone? Hmmm? She really luuurrrvvveesss you, she wants to daaaaattte you"

"Well, she is only human, I guess"

"I think it's your modesty she fell for"

"Well, that is my finest quality", he laughed. "Anyway, even if she was flirting, I'm not interested"

"Why not? Ooooh, has someone else been hitting on you? Or do you want them to? C'mon, tell Penelope all about it. "

Five minutes away from Penelope’s flat, they heard an ominous rumble of thunder just before the heavens opened and rain pounded the pavement. 

"Shit! Come on, we can run the last bit" shouted Penelope, grabbing Colin’s hand and pulling him along the street.

Breaking in to a run, they made it to the front door in three minutes, rain-soaked but chuckling at the sudden downpour. They arrived breathless and a little more sober. 

“Come in and dry off” she said, putting her key in the lock. 

"That alright?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Give me your shirt and trousers. I'll stick them on the radiator to dry. I’ll find you something else to wear. I think some of Andy’s stuff is still around here somewhere.”

Andy was Penelope’s ex, a soldier in the army. The long distances and time apart took a toll on their relationship so they had ended it. They had managed to stay friends, though, and still emailed and texted every now and then. Colin had always thought Andy was a bit of a dick.

"Thanks, Pen."

"You're welcome. Don't want you to catch a cold, now, do we? Now come on, strip!"

"At least try and seduce me first! Honestly, I know you're desperate for my body, but a man has to feel like he's special, you know!" he smiled at her and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"In your dreams!" Penelope laughed. 

"I've seen the way you look at me. Don't try to deny it" Colin chuckled

"You got me. I want you bad." she deadpanned. "Now take this beer through to the living room, open the crisps and stick some tunes on, and I’ll see what I can find for you to wear!"

"Yes, boss!"

"Ah, you've finally realised I'm in charge. Life will be so much easier now that you've stopped trying to fight it"

Penelope disappeared in to her bedroom. Returning a couple of minutes later in her pyjamas, she handed Colin a towel and a robe. Colin was standing there in just his boxers, and Penelope couldn’t help but notice how toned and muscular he was. The revelation startled her alcohol fuddled brain as all of those buried desires came bubbling back up to the surface. She looked away before he caught her staring.

“Thanks for walking me back, Col.”

“You’re welcome. I wanted to make sure you were safe”. There was that look again; the hint of something that a younger Penelope would have spent days analysing and agonising over. The current Penelope dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her head. Colin would never think of her that way. The moment was broken by a text message. Eloise.

“It’s El. Wanting to know if we got caught in the downpour”

Penelope fired off a quick reply ‘Yes! Col just drying off. Uber in 10 for him. X’

“It’s been good to see you, Miss Featherington.”

“You too, Mr Bridgerton” she smiled at the faux formality. “When do you leave for Paris?”

“Monday. I’ll be gone for 6 weeks”

“Safe trip. I look forward to reading all about it in your column”

"You actually do read my column?

“Well, only if I’ve read everything else in the flat. And on the internet.”

“Of course. You need to get all that out of the way so that you can fully immerse yourself in my words”

“Something like that!” she chuckled. 

Clearing her throat softly, she placed a hand on the radiator. “I think your shirt and trousers are dry now”

Colin took off his robe and Penelope noticed again the sleek shape of his body as he put his clothes back on.

"Clothes straight off the radiator are one of life's simple pleasures" Colin beamed "Properly toasty now, thanks, Pen."

"Glad I could help"

"I'm glad you could, too. Come here" he said, opening his arms for a hug.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ooh, you are really toasty!"

"Told you!" he said, burying his head in her shoulder and gripping her around the waist.

They pulled apart and Pen went to kiss him on the cheek. The way she had done a million times before. The way she always did. Although this time, before she knew what was happening, Colin was kissing her. His hands were gently clasping her face and he was planting fast, firm kisses on her mouth. She found herself responding. More than that, seeking them out. Beseeching him to carry on. He guided her to the sofa, where they could continue in comfort. Their hands explored each other as they kissed. A million and one thoughts and feelings competed for attention in Penelope’s brain and body. On the one hand, her brain was screaming that this was a very weird situation. She was kissing Colin. COLIN BRIDGERTON! If only her younger self could see her now. On the other hand, her body was responding to the kiss. This amazing, turn-your-knees-to-jelly, make your heart pound and your head spin kiss. This kiss that she never wanted to end. She felt Colin tug gently at the edge of her t-shirt and she shifted her position so that he could remove it. He grinned his trademark slow-spreading smile as he took in the sight of her. Penelope pushed his shirt off his shoulders and slid her hands down his back. Colin began peppering kisses along her jawline, seeking the spot on her neck, just under her earlobe. Penelope moaned softly and Colin, spurred on by her hot sigh on his ear, continued his exploration. Her own fingers of one hand were now entwined in his hair, the other moving down his back towards his waistband as his hands moved up her body, his thumb caressing the edges of her bra, moving to trace a line over her right nipple. Colin groaned as she tugged at his waistband, slipping her hand inside his jeans to fondle his butt. Penelope pulled away slightly, her head fuzzy and her heart pounding with desire. Oh my God! She thought. This is actually happening. We're actually going to cross the line that friends should not cross. Was this a mistake? It certainly felt like it could be one. She pulled away slightly. 

"Colin?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's brought this on?" she asked breathlessly.

"What? I don't know. You're here, I'm here, let's just go with it"

"Go with it?"

"Yeah" he said, moving in to kiss her collarbone. Penelope moved before his lips made contact.

“Your phone’s ringing. That’ll be the Uber." 

Colin groaned. “I’ll tell him I no longer need it”

Penelope blinked, as if being awoken from a dream. “No”. She cleared her throat softly. “No, you should get it”

“What?” said Colin softly, searching her face for an explanation.

“You should go” she said softly. “You should go.”

“But...I thought….are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Go.”

“So...See you when I get back?” said Colin, baffled at the sudden change in events but nonetheless respectful of her wishes. 

Penelope nodded. She could always make an excuse not to meet him. She watched Colin disappear down the drive and get in to the Uber. He didn’t look back. She closed the door. Leaning against it, she sank to the floor.

"You're here, I'm here. Let's just go with it" The words echoed in her head. If he'd have said something, practically anything, else, she would have led him to her bed. But he didn't. "Let's just go with it". Never before had that sentence brought about such a sense of sadness within her. The kiss had awakened her buried attraction to him. She had wanted him to say that he had felt the same. But he hadn't. That sentence had proved to her that Colin had kissed her just because he was drunk and feeling horny, and she had just been there. At that moment, any woman would have done. The thought made her feel cheap. No matter how turned on she was by his touch, she couldn’t allow herself to be used by him. Not him. Never him. How could she have been so stupid? She rested her head against the door, her heart still pounding with the adrenaline of her lust. 

Penelope heard her phone beep. A message. She blinked at the screen. It was from Colin. Probably checking she hadn’t already blabbed to Eloise, she reasoned. She hadn’t. Wouldn’t. Not this time. ‘Pleasure as always to see you, Miss Featherington’. X’ 

Was he trying to be..flirtatious now? Her heart could take no more games. She stood, finally getting the feeling back in her legs as her brain overtook her feelings. It was just a drunken fumble, Penelope, she told herself. She was just there. 

“You too, Colin. Safe trip’ she typed. 

She exhaled sadly and switched off her phone. 

***************************************************************************************************  
Colin stepped in to the cab. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing. What the fuck just happened?! His view of her had changed in recent months. He had started to look forward to her emails and texts, feeling a little buzz when she got in contact with him and he’d been looking forward to seeing her this evening. The flirtation over dinner felt different...charged. Benedict had been right; Penelope’s confidence does suit her. He remembered his brother’s whispered words. “If you want her, let her know. Don’t fuck it up”. He thought that the kiss had proved that Penelope had wanted him as much as he wanted her. He thought back to the kiss, part of him not really believing that he was kissing her, finally, passionately. Other parts were springing to attention. It was strange, but so, so sexy. Spurred on by her sighs and soft moans, that feeling of her fingers caressing his hair and his body. Oh God! He wanted to do that again. He had to do that again. And then the bloody Uber arrived and she was different. The moment had been lost and had been dismissed. Literally. He felt the need to text her. He needed to know if this was something they could pick up later, or something forever consigned to history; a drunken fumble that she wanted to forget. They weren’t that drunk, though, he reasoned. If she had been properly drunk, he wouldn’t have made the move. She meant too much to him for him to take advantage like that. Also, El would (quite rightly) have his bollocks for earrings if he had tried. He stared at his phone, considering what to write. 

‘Pleasure as always to see you, Miss Featherington. X’ he typed. He hoped the jokey formal use of her name would undercut the awkwardness and start the conversation again. Hitting send, he watched and waited for the two blue ticks. They turned blue almost instantly. He smiled and waited for her response.

‘You too, Colin. Safe trip.’ 

Colin stared at the message. No kiss. No flirtation. End of message. Fine. She was obviously regretting the kiss. If that was the way she wanted to play it, he would too.


	2. Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans often go astray...especially when misunderstandings get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a collection of short interconnected events, rather than a traditional chapter. Hope you enjoy. : )

Colin landed at Heathrow with a plan. He looked at his watch. 9.30am. He could be in Richmond in 30 minutes, traffic permitting and in Penelope’s arms in 40 minutes if all went to plan and she felt the same way. He knew that she had had a schoolgirl crush on him when they were teenagers, and, if that recent kiss was any indication, at least part of her still wanted him on some level. If only that Uber hadn’t shown up, he thought. Things could have been so different. The last 6 weeks had been a sweet kind of torture. He had exchanged a few texts with Penelope, mainly pictures of places in Paris that he knew she would like and things that they both found funny, and was pleased that things seemed to be back on a more normal track. True, The Night That Had Not Been Mentioned was still an elephant in the room, but he was certain that if he didn’t declare how he felt, he would always regret it. Faint heart never won fair maid, and all that. He checked his phone to track his Uber pickup. 2 minutes. He opened his rucksack. The chocolates from her favourite Parisian chocolatier, Debauve and Gallais, were nestled on the top. He smiled to himself as his car arrived before stepping inside, quietly excited as to what the day may bring.

************************************

It was 9am and Penelope was jogging with Jack, her editor. Handsome, charming, intelligent and gay, Jack (along with his husband Lukas) had fast become friends and, more recently temporary flatmates while their new bathroom was being fitted. Penelope and Jack were discussing the drunken encounter with Colin once they had stopped to stretch.

“...so then he said “You’re here, I’m here, let’s just go with it” and I just felt...well, cheap, I suppose. Am I overreacting?”

“Well, you feel what you feel but I will say, without knowing Colin, that guys don’t generally make passes at friends if there’s no real attraction there. Random strangers sometimes, maybe. But never someone that they already have some kind of relationship with. And especially not his sister’s best friend.”

“So why didn’t he just say that? Tell me he liked me?”

“I don’t know, Pen. You’d have to ask him. Have you spoken to him since?”

“Just texts. Mainly Paris pictures, really. He looks like he’s having fun.”

“What does Eloise have to say about the situation?”

“I haven’t told her. I don’t want to put her in the middle of a situation between her best friend and her brother. Not while I’m not even sure there is a situation. It’s not like Colin has tried to talk to me about it since, so he obviously regrets it.”

“Not obviously. These things can be complicated. When is he back?”

“Today, according to Eloise”

“Ok, then I think you need two need to have a proper chat, face to face. You need to know for certain. It may be awkward, but it could be amazing.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll wait until tonight and I’ll suggest it. Right, come on. Last one back to the flat has to make breakfast!

************************************************************

Colin arrived at Penelope’s flat. Now that he was here, he was feeling a little nervous, no longer entirely confident of a positive reaction. He knew she hadn’t told Eloise about The Night That Had Not Been Mentioned, because she would have constantly bombarded them both with questions, wanting to know every detail. Penelope may want to forget the whole thing, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He absolutely had to tell her, face to face, how he felt. That that kiss had changed everything between them and that he’d spent the whole time in Paris thinking about it. And about her. Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell.

The door was opened shortly after by a man. A handsome man. In a robe.

“Sorry…” said Colin, confused. “I must have the wrong door. I thought my friend Penelope lived here”

“Ah, yes, it’s the right place”, smiled the stranger. “She’s just in the shower at the moment. Shall I tell her you called by…?” he paused, waiting for a response.

“Colin” said Colin, taken aback. _Who the hell was this cockwomble?!_

“Ah, nice to meet you, Colin. I’m Jack. Would you like to come in and wait...I’m making some breakfast”

A million and one thoughts raced through his brain, the main ones being _‘Penelope has a boyfriend. Why did no one mention she had a boyfriend?!_

“Colin?” said Jack, interrupting him from his reverie.

“Er...no...it’s cool...I’ll….er...catch her some other time. Not important. I just remembered I need to be somewhere else”, he stammered.

He walked away quickly. Confusion was now giving way to jealousy as he headed towards his riverside flat. He needed some time alone.

************************************************************************

Penelope stepped out of the bathroom. “Who was that at the door?”

“That…” said Jack, raising an eyebrow “...was Colin”

“Colin?!”

“Colin” Jack confirmed. “I invited him in to wait, but he said he would catch you another time. Seemed quite flustered, actually. I must say, I can see why you’re so attracted to him. He’s very handsome”

“And you’re very married!” laughed Penelope. “Don’t let Lukas hear you talk like that”

“Lukas knows I would never do anything, but, as I always say, being on a diet doesn’t mean you can’t look at the menu!”

“Sounds like something Lady Whistledown would say” said Penelope. “Speaking of which, I’m going to get cracking on chapter 4 today. My editor has given me a strict deadline...he’s a bit of a tyrant”

“I think he sounds like a lovely man who is very good at his job”

Penelope chuckled. “If you need me, I’ll be out on the terrace, trying to come up with witty Regency-style retorts”.

Three hours later, Penelope was officially ‘in the zone’ and had written 2400 words to finish the chapter. It would still need Jack’s expert eye and would likely require big changes, but right now, she felt a small sense of achievement. Stretching, she stood and headed back inside.

Jack looked up from his book as she walked in. “How are you getting on?”

“I’ve finished the first draft of the chapter, I think. Lady Whistledown has just written about the scandal at the Duke and Duchess’ ball when Lord Fallon was revealed to have an illegitimate child.”

“Scandalous! Can’t wait to read it…later. No, I’m just off to meet Lukas at his surgery for lunch and a walk along the river. You’re more than welcome to join us if you like?”

“Ah, thanks, but I’ve got a few house admin bits to check off the to-do list. I’ll leave you lovebirds to it.”

“Ok, Love. We’ll see you later” said Jack, putting his jacket on and heading to the front door.

*************************************************

Colin stood on his balcony, brooding as he looked out over the river. A million and one ‘whys’ buzzed around his brain. Why had no one mentioned that Pen was seeing Jack? How long had they been together? Did she love Jack? Did Jack kiss her like he had kissed her? Did she sigh in Jack’s ear the same way she had sighed for him that night after the meal? He couldn’t stand it. Now that the genie of attraction had been awakened in him, he couldn’t bottle it again. Why had he not tried to contact her the day after the kiss? Things could have been so different! Still, if Pen was happy with this...guy, then he would have to play the dutiful friend until it all went wrong. Please God, let it go wrong! His attention is taken by the sound of laughter. He looks in the direction of the sound and sees a tall man talking on his phone. There’s something familiar about him that he can’t quite place. He frowns slightly as he struggles to clear the fog of his memory. Shaking his head, he goes to step inside when he hears the name. Jack. Colin looks again. It’s Penelope’s boyfriend! That’s why he seemed so familiar. He wonders if Penelope is nearby, and the thought of her makes his heart tingle and his stomach lurch. He looks closer. No, she’s not with him, he’s with a guy. A guy who seems to be kissing him as he hands him a coffee...and now tenderly brushing the coffee foam off his face. Colin stares, stunned by the revelation. He’s cheating on Pen! This scumbag is cheating on Pen! His Pen! Righteous indignation simmers inside him. How dare Jack treat her this way! Nobody treats the people Colin loves this way. No one. Without fully realising his epiphany, Colin rushes inside and grabs his keys, a plan forming in his mind. Penelope needs to know what a sleaze her boyfriend is. And if he can be the one to comfort her, be there for her, support her, well, he’s only be too happy to accommodate.

***********************************************************************************

Penelope is dancing around her living room to Pink’s ‘Raise Your Glass’, her go-to cleaning song when she hears her doorbell ring.

“Colin!” she exclaims when she opens the door. Mentally brushing aside the fact that she looks a complete state in her joggers and worn-out t-shirt and flushed from her dancing, she invites him inside.

“Hi Pen” Colin takes in the sight of her. She looks radiant. How is he going to break this to her? He embraces her warmly, subtly closing his eyes at the feel of her so close to him.

“Jack said you’d called round. I’m sorry I missed you. Tell me all about Paris…”

“Pen, let’s sit down…” Colin interrupts her.

“Ok” Penelope smiles awkwardly. “Colin, is everything ok? Is it your family…?”

“No, nothing like that. Its…”

“It’s what?”

“It’s Jack.”

“Jack?”” Penelope was confused. “I didn’t even think you knew Jack...I thought you just met him this morning”

“I don’t know him… or maybe, I know him better than you do”

“What are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles and spit it out!”

“He’s cheating on you” Colin blurted. “I’m so sorry …”

Penelope laughed. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I know it’s a lot to take in…”

“No, Colin, Jack’s not cheating on me…”

“He is, Pen. I saw him by the river with a guy. You always want to think the best of people…”

“No, Colin. Listen, Jack’s not…”

“….and it’s even worse because this is newer for you. You’re not used to being in a relationship. You’re used to being overlooked by guys who always go for the pretty ones, who don’t realise how…”

“Excuse me?!” Penelope interrupted, her voice sharp, like a snapped twig.

Colin, realising his mistake tried to backtrack. “Oh God, no Pen, I didn’t mean…”

Penelope was properly angry now.

“First of all, you ridiculous bellend, Jack is not cheating on me. Jack is gay, you saw him with his husband, Lukas. Jack is my editor and my friend. Which is more than I can say for you right now, sitting there and reminding me of my obvious failings. Get out!” Penelope said through gritted teeth.

“Pen, please…”

“GET OUT!” she screamed. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT!”

Colin stood. He considered trying to apologise again, but the look of fury on Penelope’s face made him think again. She needed time to calm down. As he left the flat, he ran though the conversation in his head. Ok, so he had gotten it wrong. Jack wasn't her boyfriend. He smiled at that thought. Jack definitely was not her boyfriend. But Penelope was still furious with him. He was obviously just trying to help her, why couldn’t she see that? Sure, he reflected, he may not have phrased it the right way, but he was just trying to help. He couldn’t believe that she was being so unreasonable.

********************************************************

Penelope, still shaking with fury after her argument with Colin, phoned Eloise.

“Your brother is a fuckwit” she said, without preamble.

“Agreed” said Eloise. “But just so I’m clear, which particular fuckwit are we talking about and what has he done?”

“Colin. And he has just come round to my apartment to remind me, apparently, how limited my romantic options are.”

“He did WHAT NOW? Start from the beginning and tell me everything!”

Penelope explained the situation as she knew it and, when she had finished speaking, Eloise was quiet.

“I have questions.” she said. “Why was Colin at your apartment this morning? What made him assume that Jack was your boyfriend, and how did he become convinced that Jack was cheating on you with his own husband?”

“1, I don’t know, you’d have to ask him. 2, Jack had apparently opened the door in a robe and told Colin I was in the shower. From this, Colin put two and two together and got 22, and 3, he apparently saw Jack and Lukas from his apartment window. They were walking along the river and he saw them kiss.”

“He really is a cock” said Eloise. “Although...and I’m certainly not excusing what he said to you in any way, I do think he thought that telling you that you were being cheated on was the right thing to do. It was coming from a good place.”

Penelope sighed. “I know that the impetus probably was, but what really hurt was the realisation that, of all the worst things I know about myself, it’s obvious to others too. If Mum had said it, it would have been water off a duck’s back. But I never thought I’d hear it from a Bridgerton. None of you have ever made me feel that way. Well, not until today.

“Believe me, he will soon know exactly how wrong he was on that score. Because you are beautiful, Pen. Inside and out. Don’t for one second believe that you are not. And if Colin can’t see that, then he’s an idiot.”


End file.
